USB is a peripheral interface for attaching a wide variety of computing devices, such as personal computers, digital telephone lines, monitors, modems, mice, printers, scanners, game controllers, keyboards, storage devices, and/or the like. The specifications defining USB (e.g., Intel et al., Universal Serial Bus Specification, Revision 1.0, January 1996; updated as Revision 1.1 in September 1998; further updated as Revision 2.0 in April 2000; further updated as Revision 3.0 in November 2008, and subsequent updates and modifications—hereinafter collectively referred to as the “USB Specifications”, which term can include future modifications and revisions) are non-proprietary and are managed by an open industry organization known as the USB Forum. The USB Specifications establish basic criteria that must be met in order to comply with USB standards. One of ordinary skill in the art will recognize many terms herein from the USB Specifications. Those terms are used herein in a similar manner to their use in the USB Specifications, unless otherwise stated.
Under Revision 3.0 of the USB Specifications, SuperSpeed connections are provided that use a 5 Gbps signaling rate. Though the specification does not mandate any particular maximum cable length, in practical terms the timing mandates and signaling techniques require a regular copper cable used for a SuperSpeed connection between a host and a device to be at most 3 meters long to properly support the SuperSpeed connection. Therefore, a new method and apparatus are needed to optionally allow for extension of a SuperSpeed USB device to a greater distance from the host to which it is coupled, such that SuperSpeed USB packets may be propagated between the host and the USB device.